The Witches Diaries
by AriaAlways
Summary: Hey! First fanfic please be nice! Basically the diary of Ron and Hermione's eldest child, Josie, in her 7th year at Hogwarts. Yule Balls, crazy friends and a Secret Admirer! Some HBP spoilers. I suck at summaries just have a look! CH 10 is up! Yay!
1. Hello, diary

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever fic, so I hope you enjoy! Reviews are very welcome, flames too, but only if they're constructive. Won't be able to post next chapter for awhile, this coming week is my exam week. This and next chapter are mostly introducing characters, third will start some plot. Also, title will change eventually. Thanks**

Friday, 4th of November, Evening

Hello, diary. My name is Josie, short for Josephine, and you're my new diary, which I got for my 17th birthday, today, the 4th of November 2017, as you can see.

Firstly, my full name, which you can't tell anyone, is Josephine Hermione Molly Ginevra Weasley. Hermione is mum's name, Molly is dad's mum's name, and Ginevra is Aunt Ginny's name. I don't know where my parents got Josephine. Don't get my wrong, I like my name, but it takes so long to say, and write.

Secondly, you're the coolest diary I've ever had the pleasure to know, for two reasons: 1, my brother David gave you to me. He's the best brother a girl could ask for. He always knocks before he comes in my room, unlike the twins. He never tries to blackmail me, unlike the twins. He's never spied on any of my dates, again, unlike the twins. The second reason is that David (with some help from mum) put a Locking Charm on you, so that only I can open you. This was mostly to deter the twins (more blackmail).

I suppose you're wondering who the twins are. They are my younger sisters. See, I'm now 17, David turns 15 in March, and the twins, Sarah-Anne Mary and Missy-Lee Kate, turned 13 in August. Dad says they're his elder twin brothers all over again. Mum looks worried when he says that. Except they don't look anything like my uncles.

The twins both have dark, curly hair and grey-blue eyes. David and I have red hair like dad, except mine is dark, almost-but-not-quite-brown red, and David's is just red. But I have dad's blue eyes, and David has mum's brown ones. Whenever I tell him this, he says "Well, I'd better go give them back to her then." That's another thing I love about David, he's so funny. So are the twins, but in a different way. A scary way.

I guess I'd better tell you a bit more about my family. You already know mum's name. My dad is Ronald Weasley. He is the sixth youngest of seven, and mum's an only child. Dad's only younger sibling is Aunt Ginny, who's married to Uncle Harry Potter. He's sort of famous, but I'll tell you about that another time. They have two kids, Jeremy, who's a year younger than me, and Sharna, a year younger than David.

The eldest of the Weasley seven, Uncle Bill, is a werewolf. He was bitten in his early 20's, just before he married Aunt Fleur. They have a daughter, Verity, who's turning 20 in February.

Then there's Uncle Charlie and Aunt Amy. Aunt Amy is a Muggle that Uncle Charlie saved from a dragon once (he works with dragons). She's cool with the whole magic thing, and their son, Duncan, who's my age, is Head Boy at Durmstrang, but she still gets a little freaked out whenever we visit them by Floo.

After that there's Uncle Percy. We don't see him much, he moved to America when I was four. He's not married, I think he's happier married to his work.

Last, but most certainly not least, are Uncle Fred and Uncle George, married to Aunt Alicia and Aunt Katie respectively. They own Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the joke shop in Diagon Alley. All their nieces and nephews, including me, get their stuff for free. But they are especially fond of Sarah-Anne and Missy-Lee, I've seen them many times give my sisters new products before they're released to the public. Uncle Fred has two boys, Samuel and Liam, both older than me, and Uncle George has Ruby, a year older than me, and Mark, in David's year. The four of us and Mark go to Hogwarts, as did Ruby and the boys. Verity went to Beauxbatons, like her mum. All the Weasley's, mum, Uncle Harry, Aunt Alicia and Aunt Katie all went to Hogwarts.

I suppose I better tell you about Hogwarts now, since we're here and all. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a magic school where you learn about, well, magic. I'm in my seventh and last year here. I'm in Gryffindor house, was a prefect in my 5th and 6th years, and this year I am Head Girl. David is a prefect this year, and he'll so be Head Boy in two years' time.

This year my subjects are: Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. I love animals, magical or not. My first pet was a Puffskein I named Fuzz, when I was eight. I got an owl when I started Hogwarts, named Hooty. When I became prefect I got a rat, a caramel coloured one. I called her Snitch 'cos she looks like one when she's curled up asleep. Dad stays away from her, he's had bad experience with rats. And then, when I got my Head letter, Mum rushed out and bought me this gorgeous little grey kitten with white tipped ears and tail. Her name's Mittens, and she's so cute! I never have to feed her, 'cos all the Gryffindor girls adore her and volunteered to feed her. Her litter box…well that's another story.

I better tell you about my Head duties. The Head Boy and I patrol three nights a week. We also have to organise things like the annual Yule Ball and stuff, and also just generally keep the students safe.

Lastly, I'll tell you about my 'other half', I suppose I could call him, the Head Boy. He's in Slytherin, has blonde hair that falls into his stormy grey eyes, is handsome and intelligent, and is the only person, other than my parents when I'm in trouble, to call me Josephine. His name is Amycus, but if my parents found out that I called him that instead of his last name, they'd almost literally kill me, because his name is Amycus Draco Luicius Malfoy, the name hated by Weasleys and Potters everywhere. Dad went mental when he found out, 'cos Amycus' dad taunted my parents and relatives when they went to school. Amycus has never once taunted me. When he passes me in the halls, he nods his head slightly

Oh, before I go, I'm gonna give you a name. I don't know what it is yet, but I'll think of one soon.

Josie


	2. Willow and friends

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is J. K. Rowling's, I'm just… uh… borrowing it, yeah, that'll work! **

**J. K. appears Yeah right, borrowing it, whatever! And what's with locking me in a trunk?**

**Me – Uh, they… couldn't find anyone to play Moody? Yeah, and you're gonna have to practice!**

**J. K. – Really? Yippee! goes back in trunk**

**Me – Phew! But now that she's gone, I can 'borrow' the characters FOREVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA hackcoughgasp well that's enough of that. Please leave your message after the belch.**

Saturday 5th November, Morning

I've thought of it! I've thought of your name! Your name is Willow, because willows are my favourite tree. I hope you like it, and if you don't, I'm warning you now: don't become all evil and try to take over the world, or I'll give you to Uncle Harry and he'll puncture you with a Basilisk fang. Yes, seriously.

Yesterday I told you about my family, today I'll tell you about yourself and my friends. So, firstly, you. Your cover is a beautiful royal purple colour, the really dark one I like. Your pages are very light purple, and I've stuck a lion sticker on your inside cover, because the lion is Gryffindor's animal. I hope you don't mind. Didn't think so.

The four other Gryffindor girls are all great. I'll go alphabetically by last name.

First is Samara Bingham. Samara is only slightly taller than me, has short honey blonde hair and blue eyes. She's really smart, a bit of a rebel, and not afraid to take anyone on if they insult one of her friends.

Alana Brown is one of the very few people in my year shorter then me. She has naturally brown hair which she bleaches blonde, and green-brown eyes. She's fairly smart, she always passes everthing.

Then there's Ziria Invers. Ziria is tall with dark brown eyes and hair, which she always wears in one or two braids, except on special occasions. She has medium skin and is smart, but every now and then she has what we call a 'blonde moment'. She also has a weird sort of snorty laugh, and if she starts laughing in class for some reason, she can't stop.

Last is Kellie Waters. She has a twin, Cassie, in Hufflepuff, but they're fraternal, they look nothing alike. Kellie has blonde hair and blue eyes; Cassie has brown hair and eyes. Kellie has fair skin, Cassie has olive. Kellie is short, Cassie is tall. I think the only thing they have in have in common is their nose. I told them this once during Herbology once, and they both hid their noses.

Those are all the girls in my year. Also in out year is Cameron Darwin. He has black curly hair, and dark brown eyes, medium skin, and is the tallest in our year. He also has a funny accent. Sometimes we have to ask him to repeat stuff, we can't understand him.

Also in Gryffindor, but a 6th year, is Emma Anton. She's almost as tall as Cameron, and has light brown hair and blue-green eyes. Even though she's smart, she didn't make prefect because she's, well, basically evil. Not like take-over-the-world evil, more like annoying evil, but still evil.

Simon Mathers is also in 6th year, but he's in Hufflepuff. He's tall as well (of course, everyone's tall compared to me), and has green eyes and very light brown hair. He's on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

Oh, there's also David's girlfriend, Francesca Gervard. She has brown slightly curly hair and brown eyes. She's slightly shorter than I am, and she's the other Gryffindor 5th year prefect in Gryffindor.

I'm also gonna list the stuff I got for my birthday. Aunt Ginny and her family gave me an Invisibility Cloak, just like Uncle Harry's. Mum and Dad gave me a beautiful new set of dress robes. They're dark purple, almost the exact same colour as your cover. I might wear them to the Yule Ball.

The twins gave me some hair scrunchies. Uncle Charlie and his family gave me a jewellery box decorated with dragon scales. Uncle Bill and his family gave me a giant box of Honeydukes chocolates (one of which I'm eating now). Uncle Percy sent me a stationary set. Uncles Fred, George and co. gave me a charm bracelet with lots of different animals on it, and they randomly make noises, eg. the dog barks, the dragon roars etc. Mum's parents gave me 'The Chronicles of Narnia', and Dad's parents got me a broomstick. Ziria gave me perfume, Alana gave me lipstick, Kellie gave me some bath bombs, Samara gave me shower gel, and Francesca gave me lavender soap. Simon and Cameron got me a toe ring and anklet set. Emma gave me a broom cleaning kit as a joke, since she didn't know I was getting a broom. But she said that wasn't all of her present. I'm scared. Especially since she just called me to come downstairs. See you – if I make it back alive.

**Big hugs and lots of Fizzing Whizzbees to my loving reviewer: cdlover! Luv ya C!**

**BELCH!**


	3. The Party

**Hi! I'm back! And I've finally finished all my exams! Whoohoo! So now I can update this quicker, and get started on my LJ fic!**

Saturday, 5th November, Night

Oh. My. Goodness! Emma threw me a birthday party! In the Gryffindor common room! And all of Gryffindor house was there! There were balloons and streamers everywhere, in Gryffindor colours, red and gold. There was a red banner with gold writing that said 'Happy Birthday Josie!'. I was standing there, looking like a goldfish with my mouth hanging open, and Emma jumped in front of me and yelled 'Happy birthday!', and I kind of screamed, but in a good way. Then she was all like 'I told you there was more to my present!' and I said 'Yes, but I thought you'd do something evil!'. Then she said 'This _is_ evil!' and I said 'No, I love it! Thank-you!'. Then she looked kinda sad, 'cos both of her presents had back-fired, so I said 'But you jumping in front of me freaked me out.', so then she was happy again.

It was so amazing! Someone had put on the Wireless, and lots of people were dancing, except Cameron's dancing looked like he has under the Crutacius curse. There was heaps of food, mostly sweets from Honeydukes, and Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks, but there was also three huge cakes, a white chocolate mud cake, a strawberry and mango sponge cake, and a lemon cheesecake. There was even my favourite Muggle party food, like popcorn and chips and lemonade. Emma had thought of everything! I squealed when I saw all this, hugged her, ran down the stairs and grabbed a handful of popcorn and a glass of Butterbeer. Almost immediately people realised that I was the birthday girl. I think I hugged every single person in Gryffindor. I got heaps of coll little gifts, like hair clips and toe rings and bath stuff. And those cakes were delicious!

After 10 o'clock people started drifting up to bed. By 11 it was pretty much me, my friends and a couple of other 6th and 7th years, so we started cleaning up. It took a while, as the dragon on my charm bracelet sneezed and accidentally set a small table on fire. But we finally finished and trudged up to bed. But the best present tonight was still to come.

When I came up to my dormitory, where we are now, I saw an envelope sitting on my bed, next to a tiny parcel wrapped in gold paper. I picked them up, and Samara saw them.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Dunno," I said, "it was lying on my bed when I came in."

"Open it, open it!" Alana practically screamed, jumping on my bed.

"Okay, okay, don't wake up the whole castle!" I shushed. She stopped jumping and grinned. The other girls came and sat on my bed.

I opened the letter and read it, then read it aloud to the girls. I placed it in here for safekeeping.

_Dear Josie_

_Congratulations on becoming 17! My best and warmest wishes are sent to you with this letter. I hope it finds you well and happy, as you should be on your birthday._

_I would have attended the party held for you this evening in the Gryffindor common room, but I could not access it, as I am not in your house. I did, however, manage to send you this letter and my present. I do hope you like it, and that some day soon you will know who I am._

_I will send you another letter soon._

_Love_

_Your Secret Admirer_

When I'd finished reading the letter out loud, all my friends resembled goldfish. Finally Ziria remembered the tiny gift.

"Open the present, Josie!" she squealed in my ear.

That started the rest of the girls. After five minutes of screaming, I carefully started unwrapping it. Inside was a minuscule light grey box, with an intricately carved pattern over it. I opened it, and inside was a silver chain with a silver heart locket. Of course, the girls all screamed again. I put the locket on and they all sighed.

"Aw, our little girl's all grown up and got a secret admirer." cooed Alana. The others giggled.

"Shhh!" I whispered. "You can't tell anyone, and you have to help me figure out who it is!"

"Sure, it'll be fun." said Samara. "We'll go around saying 'Are you Josie's admirer? Are you Josie's admirer?'" She giggled and I pushed her off the bed.

"Ha, ha, very funny Samara." I said, grimacing.

"I thought so." she said, getting off the floor and walking to her bed. "Let's talk about this in the morning, I'm tired." We all agreed, and then I started writing in you, Willow.

Now I'm going to sleep, I'm beat

Josie

**Big hugs and a pile of chocolate frogs to…drumroll cdlover! Please review people, I'm starting to slow down!**


	4. Detention

**Hi everyone! I'm finally back! Sometime after now I shall start my LJ fic! Yay! And please, if you've read this one but not reviewed, please do so. Ever since I started so many exciting stories have started forming in my head, but I won't let them out unless**

Friday 11th November, Evening

Those twins. I could KILL them! All that stuff they caused, and they don't get in trouble, but I do!

OK, so this morning I was walking to class on the third floor and the twins just ahead of me, with some of their friends, when this bunch of Slytherins in the twins' year come round the corner. The twins and co. ignored them, until one of the Slytherins made a snide comment about them not being Weasleys because of their chocolate-coloured hair. The twins glared at them and kept walking. I breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing I needed was a fight between those two houses; we thrashed them last Quidditch match. But the next moment…

"What have you little gits done!" shrieked Missy-Lee. Sarah-Anne was screaming too, for their once-brown locks had become as red as Dad's.

"You're gonna pay for that!" cried Sarah-Anne, and before I could make a move, eight third-years' wands were throwing curses everywhere: I placed a shield around myself and ran over to the Gryffindors.

"Stop it, you guys!" I yelled. As I expected, they kept hexing. Then I heard running footsteps coming towards us. I ducked a curse and looked around.

Running towards us was Amycus, and he looked mad as hell. He stormed over to the Slytherins. When they saw him they stopped, and I had already managed to get my sisters and friends to calm down.

"What," thundered Amycus, "do you think you're doing?"

The third years seemed to shrink a little. One girl looked on the verge of fainting, she was deathly pale. Amycus can be very intimidating when he wants, partly because his family's rich and powerful, and everyone knows it.

"Th-they started it!" squeaked a boy with untidy brown curls, obviously the leader of the Slytherin group (he was slightly taller and more intelligent-looking than the others).

"That's so not true!" said one of the twins friends, Shelly, I think. "They insulted the girls and then turned their hair red!"

At this, the corridor erupted in angry arguing voices. I was worried the fight would break out again, but Amycus seemed to find this as favourable an option as I did, because he started to quiet his housemates. I did the same. Unfortunately for us, Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house and Potions master, came onto the scene. Snape was good friends with Amycus' father, Draco Malfoy, but was not too fond of Amycus. He seemed to think that Amycus and I were harassing the third years, and gave us both detention and docked 20 points from both houses, while the third years got off Scot-free! Amycus and I were just standing there, I mean, the two Heads getting detention for something they didn't do? I resembled a goldfish again as Snape turned round the corner, and as soon as he was gone I turned and glared at the twins. They scarpered and I haven't seen them since.

Then, when the third years had all left, Amycus said "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah," I mumbled "see you." Then I walked off to Charms. Ziria had saved me a seat, and gave me a 'Why are you late? You're head girl!' look. I rolled my eyes and sent her a 'I'll tell you later' look. She still looked at me funny all lesson.

When I told the girls what had happened in tehe coirridirior, Kellie said "Yeah, well, that's the Slytherins for you."

"I still can't believe I've got detention." I said. "Good thing I'm not patrolling tonight."

"Yeah, but you'll still be stuck with that Slytherin, Malfoy, all night." said Samara. "I wonder what you're gonna have to do?"

"I don't want to know until the very last minute. All I know is I've gotta go to Filch's office at eight." I said dismally. Then I did my homework and started writing in you, Willow.

Uh-oh. 7:50. Better get this over with. Bye.

Josie

**Once again, big hugs and lots of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans to my only reviewer, cdlover! Thanks! (be careful of the horseradish!)**


	5. Relics

**Hey! I'm back! Yes, I know, I said I'd start my LJ, but I had to do this chapter! Then I'll start it, I promise!**

Saturday, 12th November, Morning

Those twins. I could KISS them, then KILL them again!

Yes, I know, I sound wacked, but I've got a good reason. Those twins have made me do something awful. Completely and utterly terrible. And I love it!

Ok, Willow, so when I left you I went down to Filch's office, and Amycus was there, so he knocked on the door. Filch came out, and gave us a wicked, somewhat toothless grin.

"So, what've we got for the Heads tonight? A walk in the Forest?" I shuddered. "Or perhaps cleaning every single trophy in the trophy room? Without magic, of course."

I nearly fainted. That would take us all night _with_ magic! Without, we would die of a combination of starvation, exhaustion, and being unable to go to the bathroom! But Filch handed us cloths and polish, and led us to the trophy room.

"I'll check on you every hour. Now get to it!" he wheezed, and he closed the door. I grumbled and started cleaning and old Quidditch Cup from a few centuries ago.

An hour passed. Half an hour. Quarter of an hour. I swear time was slowing down especially for our detention. Gee, thanks time, really needed that! I was cleaning yet another Quidditch Cup, when three names jumped out and caught my eye.

Hey, give it back!

I rubbed my eyes and looked again. They had told me they were on the team, but surely I was seeing things…

No. Three names from the Gryffindor Quidditch team of 20 years ago I knew.

Captain. Harry Potter. Seeker.

Ron Weasley. Keeper.

Ginevra Weasley. Chaser.

I smiled. No wonder David was the best Gryffindor Keeper in a century.

Above the Cup were photos of that years' teams. I easily spotted the Gryffindor team, if the picture had sound they would have been screaming. Dad, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were in the front, clutching the Cup I was supposed to be cleaning right now. They saw me and started waving and jumping, their scarlet team robes flapping in the wind.

I could see why Mum married Dad. I giggled and looked at the next picture. Seven people wearing yellow smiled and waved at me. The Hufflepuff team was happy even though they'd lost, as were the sky-blue clad Ravenclaws, who also waved. But the last team, wearing green, looked sulky and kept glaring at the Gryffindors. At the front, looking especially moody, was the Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy, Amycus' father. When he saw me, and recognised me as a Weasley, he scowled and made a rude hand gesture. This time I was glad there was no sound, otherwise I'm sure I would have heard some words you probably don't want me to repeat here, Willow.

But a moment later he seemed ecstatic. I looked around. Amycus had come over to see what I was giggling about in detention.

"Oh," he said. "Yeah, Dad brags about being Seeker. He also brags about being richer than your family."

I frowned at him.

"Not that I like it, of course," he added quickly. "I was just saying. I shudder to think what he'd say if he found out I had detention with you. He really hates your family, and I just don't know why. He went crazy when he found out you were Head Girl."

I nodded "Vice versa."

I looked back at the pictures. Photo-Draco, seeing that Amycus wasn't insulting me or anything, had gone through the pictures and was now attempting to hex my photo-relatives. Amycus sighed and prodded him.

"Get back in your own photo, Dad." he said. Dumb-founded, photo-Draco stalked back to his team-mates.

"My parents think your family are snobs. I wish our families could get along." I whispered. "Like you and me."

"Yeah." he said, sighing again. Then he seemed to consider something, and turned to face me.

"Josephine-" he started, but I cut him off.

"How many times must I tell you it's Josie!" I pretended to be angry, but he saw through it. Probably because I giggled again.

"Josephine is your name, so that's what I call you." he said with a smile. "But anyway," he became serious, "will you promise me something?"

"Maybe." I said. "What is it?"

"Promise that no matter what our parents say or do, we'll still be friends."

I looked at him and smiled. "Promise." I said and we shook hands. "Now we better keep cleaning, Filch'll be back in a minute."

The rest of the detention was spent cleaning.

What is this horrible thing the twins have gotten me into, Willow? Well…

I think they've made me fall in love with Amycus Malfoy.

**OK! Bigs hugs and piles of Pumpkin Pasties to my lovely reviewer_s_... cdlover and lateBloomer04! Love you guys!**


	6. Head's Meeting

**Ok, so my LJ fic turned into a MWPP read HP fic. And the first chappie is a bit long, but hey, I'm doing this one now. On with … yeah … here you go.**

**P.S. Sorry this is taking so long, but I have started school again for this year.**

Friday, 18th November, Night

Hey Willow. Tonight Amycus and I had a meeting about the Yule Ball, you know, food and decorations and stuff. Here's what happened.

Ok, so it started at 7:30. We always meet in the Heads Common Room (normally the Head Boy and Girl sleep in private dorms adjoining this Common Room, with their _own PRIVATE bathrooms_, but Dad forbade me from sleeping there. Amycus and I still use it for meetings, or when our House Common rooms become too noisy, as only us, the headmaster and the four Heads of Houses know the password Leprechaun). When I climbed through the hole, Amycus was already there, putting Christmas decorations around the room! I froze half-way through the hole. Christmas decorations? In mid November? The rest of the castle didn't get decorated until late November, like the very last day or two of November. Even the twins hadn't done any decorating!

"Hey, Amycus," I said as I finished entering the hole. "What's with all the decorating? Isn't it a little soon?"

"Oh, hi," he said. "Well, since you go home for Christmas every year, and I stay, I was gonna stay here in the Heads' tower, since no-one really ever comes here."

"Oh! Kay." I smiled. "Good idea, except for one thing."

"What's that?" he said absently, as he magicked a long piece of tinsel to wrap itself around the small chandelier.

"I'm not going home this year, I'm staying for the Yule Ball." I said. " This is the first time we've had it, and if we work hard tonight, it'll be great. I for one am not missing it!"

"Well, we better get started then, huh?" he said. "I can stay in the Slytherin dorms over the holidays."

"But then all your decorating will be for nothing." I said. We both looked around the room. Most of the decorations were still in boxes, and half the things that _were_ out of boxes were trailing down the walls. One piece of tinsel was almost in the fire. I flicked it away onto the mantelpiece with my wand. "Ok, so there's not much decorating yet. But I have an idea. You can stay here the first week of the holidays, and I can stay here the second."

He smiled. "Alright then. Now, back to the Ball." He sat down in an armchair in front of the fire, and I sat in one next to him. "First of all, should it be on Christmas Eve, or Christmas Day?"

I took out a quill and some parchment. "I think it should be Christmas Day. Finish off the two days with a dance."

"Ok." he said. I wrote that down on the parchment. "Theme?"

"Theme… I honestly have no idea…" I thought for a moment. Then suddenly I squealed.

"Ahh!"

"Ow!" said Amycus. He put his hands over his ears. "What was that for?"

"I just thought of a great theme. How about a Masquerade ball?"

"Cool!" he answered. "But next time you get a great idea, warn me before you scream and burst my eardrum."

"Oops! Sorry. It just came to me."

I wrote that down too. "Should we have a specific colour theme, for like the decorations and stuff?"

"Hmm… that would be good." Amycus said. "But what colours?"

"Silver is a good Christmassy and wintery colour." I said, flicking my wand so a small piece of silver tinsel flew into my hands. "And we should have at least one other Christmassy colour. I think red." I flicked my wand again and a red piece of tinsel joined the silver. "And one more … something that's not usually associated with Christmas."

"Hmm…" Amycus said again. "How about blue?" He flicked his own wand and held some blue tinsel next to my pieces.

"You've got every colour in there, haven't you?" I said with a giggle. He grinned and nodded. "Blue is close. It goes good with red, but not so good with silver. Oh! I've got an idea!" Amycus quickly put his hands over his ears.

"Haha. I'm not going to scream any more." I said as another piece of tinsel flew across the room. "How about purple?" I held it up next to the other two pieces.

"That looks pretty good. Ok, so our colour scheme is silver, red, and purple." he said. I scribbled that on my parchment. "But people can wear other colours, too."

"Yep." I said "But I'm wearing my new purple dress robes (you know the ones, Willow), I got them for my birthday."

"Cool," Amycus said. "Now, what about food?"

"Oh, my gosh, I completely forgot about food!" I said. "I think we should have lots of cakes and snack foods. Everyone will still be pretty full from Christmas lunch."

"Good thinking. White Christmas, of course … cookies … um, what else?"

"Christmas fruit cake. It's not Christmas without Christmas fruit cake." I said, writing them down. "And my grandmother makes really good ones, I'll ask her if she can make some for it."

"And fruit mince pies!" said Amycus, almost watering at the mouth.

"And Rum balls!" I added.

"And chocolate!" He almost yelled. I giggled. We were starting to go a bit wild, with all the food we were thinking of.

"That's probably enough, or people will explode." I laughed, writing the rest of them down on my parchment. "What sort of decorations should we have?"

"Well, there'll be the twelve trees, of courses. And for the silver part, we should have fake silver snow." Amycus suggested.

"That's good," I said " What about the red and purple, though?"

We both thought in silence for a moment.

"I know!" said Amycus loudly. I put my hands over my ears.

"Very funny. We could turn half of the Christmas trees red -"

"- and the other six purple!" I squealed. "That way the whole room will be completely silver, red and purple! And we can have silver, red and purple tablecloths, and plates, and cups, and –"

"Yes, ok, everything will be those three colours." said Amycus, smiling at my excitement. "I think that's everything. I'll make up some posters tonight, and tomorrow morning we'll put them up around the school."

"Ok," I said, still grinning. I gave him my piece of parchment, with all the notes on it, so he could put it on the posters. "I'll get Simon to put one up in the Hufflepuff Common room, and you can find someone from Ravenclaw."

"Sure thing." He grinned. "I'll meet you back here at 6:30."

"Ok," I said. "See you then." And we both left. We'll probably finish the decorating tomorrow morning. I'll tell you all about it after, Willow. 'Night.

**Okiez! Many hugging and Cauldron Cakes to my three reviewers! cdlover, lateBloomer04 and Pink.Sequin! Thanks guys!**


	7. The Second Letter

**Hello hello! I have so many stories getting ready to be written, my head might explode! And soon, I'll put up my first sonfic, so look out for it! But for now, here's this one. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Yes, I know, I haven't updated in _ages,_ but I have been soooo busy! Hopefully I'll get a fair bit done in the holidays!**

Saturday, 19th November, Morning

Migosh, Willow. The posters Amycus made were so good! They were purple, with red Christmas trees covered in silver glitter! Here's what they say:

_Christmas Yule Ball_

_This year will be the first for what will hopefully become an annual event. Come along Christmas night to the Great Hall and dance the night away with great music, great food and great friends. The night will start at 6:30pm, and finish whenever people leave. This year it will be a masquerade ball, and the three main colours will be silver, red and purple, although you may wear other colours. We ask that everyone wear a mask, and at midnight we will all take our masks off, so we can see who everyone else is._

So, yeah, I met Amycus in the Heads' common room early this morning, took about half of the posters, put one up in the Gryffindor common room and some more around the castle, then found Simon and gave him one for the Hufflepuff common room. He stared at it for a moment when I gave it to him.

"Nice work, Josie. Everyone'll want to come!"

"Oh, I didn't make them," I said, "it was Am – Malfoy."

"Well, they're really good." he replied.

"Yeah, I know. Listen, I gotta go find him to see if he gave one to Celestial, that Ravenclaw prefect." I said and started to walk away.

"Kay, bye."

I met Amycus again in the Heads' common room. He was putting up more decorations left over from last night.

"Hi," I said, climbing through the hole behind the statue of Bridget Wenlock. "Did you find Celestial?"

"No," he answered, magically hanging some ornamental snowmen and Christmas trees along the mantelpiece. "I can never seem to find Celestial Longbottom. She's so much like her mother they say."

"Oh, yes, I know the Longbottoms'. My parents, aunt and uncle, and the Longbottoms were the six that broke into the Department of Mysteries when they were still in school." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's right." he said. "But no-one's seen Celestial for a few hours. I can't imagine where she's gone."

"I can," I answered with a grin. "I'll find her, don't worry. But don't be alarmed if I'm not back by lunch."

"Um, ok, I guess?" he said, a little confused. I laughed and left the common room, then headed out of the castle, into the grounds.

I had a good idea where Celestial would be, having Neville and Luna Longbottom for parents. She had her father's love of plants, and her mother's… well, let's call it uniqueness. And, sure enough, I found her down near where the Forbidden Forest comes up to the edge of the lake, bending down and examining small plants that grew on the bank.

"Hey Celestial," I said as I got closer.

She turned around to look at me. "Oh, hello, Josie," she said, smiling and straightening up. She had long, light brown hair to her waist, which she often had in one simple plait. Her jeans were rolled up past her knees from wading in the water. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you," I replied. "You were supposed to meet Malfoy this morning to put a Yule Ball poster in the Ravenclaw common room."

"Oh, yes, sorry. I forgot. I came down here early to check something, and I must've lost track of time." She grinned sheepishly.

"Well, it's nearly lunchtime," I said. "We'll go eat and then we'll get you a poster."

"Ok," Celestial rolled down her jeans, put on her shoes and we went back up to the castle.

After lunch we met Amycus in the Entrance Hall. He only had one poster left, which Celestial took and headed off to Ravenclaw Tower with.

"I've gotta go too, have to finish that Transfiguration essay," I told Amycus. He nodded and walked towards the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room is, while I went back up to Gryffindor Tower.

I pulled my essay out of my bag in the common room, but decided to do it in my dorm, because most of the first- and second-years' were being entertained by the twins. I came up the stairs and dropped my stuff on my bed, then saw… _another letter!_ I picked it up and tore it open. It read:

_Dearest Josie,_

_I recently saw a poster for the Yule Ball, and I am sure you have a hand in organizing it, which means it should be wonderful. But I think it would be more wonderful for you if you enjoyed the dance as well as organizing it. I am asking you to attend the Ball with me. I know you might not trust me, as you do not know who I am, but I would be very honoured if you said yes. I do love you Josie, and I would never make you do anything you didn't want to, but if you wish to reply to me, write it down, and follow these instructions:_

_Go to the fifth floor corridor where there is a tapestry of William Shakespeare. There is a stone directly beneath his hand that will come out if poked three times. At the back of this stone is a little hollow. Place your reply in there, and I will find it._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

I'm a bit confused, Willow, I must admit. If he's a nice guy, then I will go with him, but… well, as he said, I don't know who he is. I guess I'll sleep on it, but first I'll finish that essay.

See ya,

Josie.

**Here it is, your favourite bit. Lots of big hugs and sherbet lemons to cd lover, Miranda Took and Pink.Sequin! Thanks guys!**


	8. Signals

**Yay! I'm back! So happy. happy face**

**Unfortunately, I will not be continuing TMS sad face, but I do have a Shakespeare fic, a Deltora Quest fic and a new Marauders Era fic which should be out soon! Also, songfic reqests are now closed. I will have the other two, requested by cd lover and Kat and Sirius 4 ever, up as soon as possible.**

Sunday, 20th November, Morning

Ok, Willow. I've decided I will go to the Yule Ball with my secret admirer, but I'll tell my friends to look out for me. Just in case he's a wacko stalker or something.

Here's a copy of the reply I wrote to him:

_Dear Secret Admirer,_

_I've thought about it, and I will go to the Yule Ball with you. But, no offence, I've asked my friends to keep an eye on me. I hope you don't mind._

_I will meet you just outside the hall at 6:25pm, ok? You should probably tell me what you'll be wearing, so I'll know it's you. Sort of._

_Gotta go give this to Shakespeare now._

_Love,_

_Me._

I put it in an envelope and went down to the fifth floor. When I poked the stone three times, Shakespeare grinned at me. Then I went back to the Gryffindor common room and found the girls.

"Hey guys," I said. They were all finishing up their Transfiguration essays. Ha, I did mine last night.

"Hi Josie," said Kellie, not looking up from her textbook.

I sat down in front of the fire. "Hey, listen, can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

"Sure," said Alana, "What's up?"

"Well, you know how someone's been sending me little notes and stuff?"

"Yeah," said Ziria, interested now.

"Well, he asked me to the Yule Ball -"

Then all four of them squealed.

"Are you serious?" asked Alana.

"Well, yes, but listen to me. I said I'd go with him –"

But then they squealed again.

"Oh my gosh, you've got a date already!" sighed Samara.

"Yes, I know, but will you let me finish?" I said.

"Oh, right, sorry."

"So, anyway," I continued, "I'm gonna go with him, but just in case he's some wacko stalker or something, I want you guys to keep an eye on me during the night, okay?"

"Sure thing," said Kellie.

"We should have some sort of signals or something, in case you want us to rescue you from him," said Ziria.

We all looked at her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, my gosh, Ziria, you had a good idea!" exclaimed Samara.

"It can happen," Ziria replied with a smirk. "Josie, if you want to be rid of him, pretend to fall over and hurt your ankle. We'll all rush over, and take you back up to Gryffindor tower, okay?"

"Sounds good," I said. "But if I find out who he is and I like him, I'll give one of you the thumbs-up."

"Okay," said Alana. Then they went back to their essays, and I came up to the dorm and started writing in you, Willow. I just wonder about Amycus, though. I think I might love him, and yet I'm going to the Yule Ball with some complete stranger.

I know! I'll discreetly ask him if he's already got a date, and then… I don't know what then. But it's a start.

Help!

Josie

**Okay! Hugs and liquorice wands for my reviewers, cdlover and Miranda Took! Thanks guys!**


	9. Preparing the Yule Ball and scary ideas

**Hey everyone! I'm starting to get excited about the Yule Ball, are you? I'm thinking about lots of minor little details, like everyone's dresses and stuff! If you think someone should wear a certain colour, please let me know! (Although, obviously Josie's wearing her purple dress.) **

**Also, for the Yule Ball, send me the names of some songs you think they should play there. Like a few Christmassy ones, and just some of your favs (make sure they're appropriate, though.) You can send me the lyrics if you like, but I won't be able to put in all the lyrics of every song.**

Saturday, 26th November, Afternoon.

Hey Willow! Less than a month until Christmas!

Amycus and I have been totally swamped with Ball stuff. I wrote to my grandma about the fruit cakes, and she said she could make plenty. We've talked to the house elves about the other food, too.

Then there's the trees. Professor Flitwick says he can change the colour of them, but we'll have to buy all the ornaments ourselves at Hogsmeade (the all magical village down the road we can visit some weekends). Luckily our next Hogsmeade trip is next weekend, so everyone will be ready for the Ball.

I've got it all figured out. In the morning, I'll go shopping with the girls for dresses, masks and jewellery. Then we'll go to The Three Broomsticks for lunch, where I'll meet Amycus. After lunch Amycus and I will get all the ornaments, and also cups and punch bowls and anything else we need. Then, if there's any time left, I'll find the girls and we'll wander around for a while, talking loudly about our beautiful dresses for the Ball, so we can get dates (that was Ziria's idea).

Some sixth-year Hufflepuff came up to me the other day and asked me to the Ball with him. He looked sad when I said I couldn't, but it felt great to know that I already have a date… even though I don't know who with.

Ohmigosh, I just had a horrible idea! What if it's some kind of sick joke, like he's actually going with some one else, and I won't have a date because I'll turn anyone else who asks me down?!

You're right, Willow. I've got to calm down. Even if no-one shows up, I can still have a good time with my friends. And I'll look great in my dress. Other guys will ask me to dance.

The twins are really excited about Hogsmeade, because they've never been before. Only third years and above are allowed to go, so this is the first year they can go. They'll probably spend all day in Uncle Fred and George's joke shop. But, hey, that's not my problem.

I can't wait to get my mask and jewellery. I'm thinking about getting a tiara as well, if I can find one. Of course, all the robe and jewellery shops in Hogsmeade have been stocking up, so it'll take me and me friends forever to find exactly what we want. But it'll definitely be fun!

Talk to you soon, Willow.

Josie.

**Ok everyone! Now it's time to… review the story!! Lots of squeals and humbugs for my reviewers, cdlover, Miranda Took and jerry! Thanks guys!**


	10. Little pink tutus and BubbleHead charms

**Bah! Sorry it's been so long!! Here it is!!**

**Disclaimer: I'll make it simple for you. Me. No. Own.**

Sunday, 27th November, Morning

Hello, Willow! Just a quick one today.

Wow, there's a big group of us girls going shopping together next weekend! There's me, of course, and Alana and Ziria and Kellie and Samara, and my cousin Sharna, who just yesterday was asked out by a Ravenclaw 6th year. Then there's Francesca, David's girlfriend, who of course is going with David, and Emma, whom I doubt will get a date because she's so scary, but she probably won't mind. And then there's also Celestial, who says she can't go shopping alone because she has no fashion sense. I doubt that, but it'll be fun to have her with us.

The twins won't come with us, they think I'll embarrass them by pulling little pink tutus on them or something. Whatever.

Anyway, gotta go practise this Bubble-Head charm, it's driving me nuts.

Later,

Josie

**Yes, I know, it's short, but I've been sooooooooooo busy with school stuff and band stuff and church stuff and stuff stuff, it's just been hectic. I'm still working on their outfits for the Ball. Btw, should I do the Ball stuff in diary form or real-life form? It might work better in real-life form, but I dunno…**

**Review!!**


End file.
